1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an image forming device to use a temporary account, an image forming system including the image forming device, and methods thereof, and more specifically, to an image forming device configured to perform a job by using a temporary account, an image forming system having the same, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices are developed and supplied by the development or electronic technology. Specifically, various image forming devices such as printers, scanners, multi-function units, copy machines, or fax machines are distributed and used at home as well as office environment like offices, schools or research institutes. Further, image forming devices are established at public environment where people may share the devices located at community centers, convenient stores, metro stations, airports, or meeting rooms.
In response to a job performing request inputted by a user, the image forming devices can perform various image forming jobs such as scanning, printing, copying, or fax transmission. When printing is performed, a user may select a document in a host device connected to the image forming devices and input a printing command.
However, image forming devices that a plurality of users can voluntarily use may have a security problem. For example, when people use a common account such as a guest or public account, a history regarding usage records of a user can be viewed by other persons. Further, when scanning or printing documents is performed, relevant materials may be stored within a storing medium of the image forming devices. In this situation, when a user exits the job without deleting the materials, corresponding materials can be viewed or printed by another person without authorization. Thus, there may be inconvenience because a user should manually create his account in each job, and delete the account after being used in order to prevent the above-described problems.
Further, because there is one common account to be used, there may be a problem in having a difficulty to confirm which function is used by which user and how much the function is used. Thus, a managing person of the image forming devices directly counts each printing material, and collects a payment according to the number of printing pages, for example. In this case, when the person is out of the managing or away from the devices, a user should wait for the managing person while the user cannot use the image forming devices, or the payment may be made when a user uses the image forming devices and goes out or away from the devices without a notice or payment.
Thus, requested is new technology enhancing the security and the user convenience in an image forming system which a plurality of users can use.